


Possession

by Charrise



Series: Possession series [1]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Eva and Aikka are 2 years older, F/M, Got this idea based on a book I read, Possession, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/pseuds/Charrise
Summary: Eva is possessed by the spirit of a young girl named Yi, who had tricked her into entering her body, Yi is a shallow, vapid creature who takes advantage of Eva's beauty and the fact she's a Wei a member of the tang clan one of the most powerful clans in China. Eva now has to deal with this spirit and try to gain back control of her body. Along the way she must deal with the growing feelings she has for friend Aikka which she doesn't want to ruin and Yi's own fixation on Aikka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope U enjoy I'll be working on this and on a marriage or charade at the same time. Also please comment feedback is important

Eva's Pov

She sighed as she touched her heart, Aikks was silent the rest of the way and she couldn't help but bite her lip, she just told Aikka she saw him as a big brother, his eyes seemed to sink at those words they seemed to hold a sort of deep sadness in them as if those words sunk in instantly and hit him deep, only for him to brighten at that and tell her he was glad, She paused at that feeling a tingling of hurt only for her to jam those feelings down the drain and tell herself this was for the best.

After all wasn't this a good thing? Aikka only seeing her as a friend, after all, why ruin the friendship with these feelings she had? Wouldn't it be better to just feel this sting rather than get hurt? Yes it was, or at the very least that was what she told herself, her subconscious mind pointed out. She then pushed that thought away as she looked at Aikka they were walking down the path of Long-Su, the spiritual path. It was said to be one of the most beautiful and holy cities of Nourasia second to only that of Dol. She sighed as Aikka then took her hand, she couldn't help but blush at that, "Now Molly," She looked at him alert. he only used the name Molly now whenever he needed to make a point. "Don't stray away from me." 

she gave him a mischievous smile, "Now Aikka I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. He still didn't look convinced as he held her hand more tightly. "That's not it, there's an old superstition hat this city is where spirits look for magicless travelers to possess.

"But I'm human, what Nourasian would want to possess me?" She joked. Aikka gave her a serious look, "There said to be human spirits there too! Spirits of various planets! So it doesn't matter if you're human."

She gave him a skeptical look. He sighed as he held her hand. 

"I'm serious Eva. Please don't wander off."

"Aikka..."

"please, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!"

She looked him in the eye shocked at those words, only for him to add, Because you're such a dear friend to me. She felt her heart sank at the word friend, but she faked a smile and said, "Yes of course!"

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while, and then they left.

The streets were filled with vendors and people arguing and haggling. children laughing, parents trying to handle them, excited shouting, angry haggling and colorful wares for sale. Fruits, jewelry and enticing baked goods. Colorful clothing rich material and pots.  All in all, it was a lively place.

Eva couldn't help but look around as Aikka held her hand tightly trying to make sure she wouldn't get lost. when suddenly a wind puffed up out of nowhere spilling fruit, dividing people causing a sort of riot and uproar, to the point she got separated from Aikka. She looked around utterly confused and lost. She couldn't help but sigh at that. Now, most people would probably go back to the royal palace and hope that prince Aikka was there or wait for him. Eva was not like most people so she scanned the area, walking around trying to find the prince when suddenly she found a young girl in an earth uniform counting her money. She was blonde with blue eyes and a sweet smile. And from what Eva could tell was very pretty, she counted worriedly as the shopkeeper was looking at her with impatience. "Can I please get only one at a lower price?"

The shopkeeper a fat old man that strangely reminded her of a mix of the bulldog and Mrs. Stern instantly pissed Eva off. Even more so when the old man refused to budge and give the girl a fruit. "Well, maybe you can pay me with something else...." The shopkeeper said leering at the girl, and that's what set Eva off, as with perfect precision Eva took of her sneakered shoe and threw the Shoe at the perverted shopkeeper who instantly looked at her with a strange sense of rage. As Eva simply came over and said: "Leave the girl alone."

The shopkeeper looked her over, as Eva simply called him a pervert, and she got the response "Listen lady, either  you buy something or leave." Eva frowned as the girl looked ready to tear up, and filled with a sense of pity the girl looked at the fruit the girl was holding in her hand. It was a pinkish meaty skin like color the shape of a human heart. It looked utterly disgusting. As if noticing her disgust the girl hastily said: "it's tastier then it looks!" than softly muttered, "It's my favorite." Eva nodded then asked how much. "10 copper coins for two." That was too much but seeing as this seemed to be the only stand that seemed to sell this disgusting looking fruit, and since the girl looked like she was going to break at any minute, Eva simply sighed, got her purse and said, "Do you accept earth cash?" 

The shopkeeper ripped her off and asked for $20 worth for two fruits. So Eva did the only patient thing to do and gave the guy the finger once he gave her the fruit and couldn't take it back. The shopkeeper growled at this as he instantly closed shop, saying "I'll get you back for this bitch." Eva would like to see how. 

Thank you so much!" The girl said. "I missed the bus taking us back home and I..." Eva instantly stopped her there, she could see the scenario there was a field trip and that the girl missed the spaceship taking her back to planet earth, which would not be back until the next day. That was what probably happened, Human tourist was now a common sight in Nourasia after all, despite the distrust.  "My name's Yi."  The girl said. "Eva." She replied as she shook the girl's hand. "Here take one." Eva was about to say no but the girl looked so fragile and so pitiful that she took one so as not to disappoint her, or make her cry. Yi was having a bad day after all, but just as she took one bite from the disgusting looking fruit and swallowed it Aikka called out to her and as she turned around The girl, the stand and so did the fruit in her hand vanished. As Aikka came over to her she couldn't help but look at her hand utterly confused. But soon she felt herself get dizzy and felt herself losing consciousness. 

Aikka's Pov

He walked back and forth, back and forth the palace halls as he waited for the doctor to give a verdict. When the doctor came Aikka had to use all his self-control not to pounce on the man and demand to know what happened to Eva, as if sensing his worry the man simply sighed and said. "She'll be alright. Just a bit of food poisoning that's all, probably ate a spoiled fruit." Aikka sighed at this. and nodded, utterly relieved. As he walked over to her he felt a strange presence but brushed it off. He was too relieved right now, after all that mattered was that Eva was ok.

She opened her eyes a bit as he walked over to her and asked, "Are you ok." Eva looked around the room, then at him then giving off a sort of giggle said, "I am now." Aikka simply nodded but paused as Eva batted her eyelashes, And gave of a flirtatious smile.  Eva never did that, panicky he searched for her presence and sighed it was still there, so he brushed off her weird behavior by the simple fact she was sick. After all, he heard somewhere humans could act differently when sick. So he simply sighed, walked off and said goodnight going back to his room.

 

Yi's Pov

As soon as the Handsome Nourasian was gone, she walked over to the mirror wanting to look at this body's reflection, she jumped as she saw her spirit on the mirror and that of the girl's face quickly first turning into confusion and then utter rage. She sighed, of course, the girl's spirit was still in her body. "Eva is it?" She asked the girl simply growled, "Listen, sweetie, you're lucky you ate only one bite anymore and. Well, I'd be enjoying this body on my own. And I must say.."  as the girl's face simply turned to one of shock as she moved this body's hip placed a hand on it and made a seducing position, "This is a damn nice body, can't say the same for your sense of style though..." The girl simply growled as if trying to take back control of her body only for her to take a hand and slap that beautiful face. The girl's face turns into shock. "Listen, sweetie, it's no use resisting, it's only because we're left alone do you have any semblance of control with this body, I'm in full control now. "And", as she made the girl's face turn into a seductive pout "I'm going to have so much fun with this body."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that in this fanfic Don let his hair grow long, and to me at least he is handsome with long hair. Also in my theory that once Don's stress is removed he looks years younger, his looks improve, his hair turns black again and he began to practice Kung-Fu again so he became fitter. so basically in this fanfic, Don has full black long hair, he's fitter, and younger looking. I just imagine that he was actually quite fit when he was younger, he just wasn't a talented pilot nor overly muscular, more like Canan or Aikka in muscle built or Rick's friend in ep 10 or spirit. And I imagine once the stress goes away he becomes physically fitter and begins to teach Eva martial arts to defend herself.

Yi's Pov  
She sighed dreamily as the handsome Nourasian personally escorted her back to the spaceport. Studying him, she couldn't help but admire his physique those toned muscular arms hidden in that damn loose clothing, those soft delicate hands that if it went through her skin she knew would tickle the flesh. She wondered if this body could get him to touch her, the hunk then turned and she nearly fainted at those stunning blue eyes, that made her legs melt. She couldn't help but bat her lashes, as he looked at her strangely for a moment. "Eva you better hold my hand, the spaceport is crowded and I don't want you to get lost, She gave a flirtatious smile at that. "Of course, but even better..." as she clung to arm, "why don't I hold your arm instead, so I don't get lost that is."

The male then flinched but she could see the faint hint of a blush as he turned around, aww how cute, the Nourasian was shy, she couldn't help but smirk at that, but kept her peace when he turned to look at her. "Eva?" She gave off a delicious looking pout, making her mouth then turn into a perfect little lotus petal, something that she forced the girl's body to perfect all night. With the girl struggling to stop but forced to endure as she watched the girl's mouth pout deliciously as the girl's eyes turned to one of struggling horror. The Nourasian simply turned around and said: "of course not, I'm just surprised that's all."  Then he turned around and looked confusedly at her pout. She mentally sighed, this girl obviously never took advantage of her good looks, not that she didn't learn that last night. She then simply took the Nourasian's arm and subtly barely held his arm in a way that a bit of it would brush off against the girl's breast. She then heard a ringing sound as she then felt the girl try to fight back. She sighed as she clenched at the Nourasian's arm flinching, the man then turned to look at her confused. "Eva?"

"Just a little headache" that's all she perked. But she could hear the girl say: 'Stop that! Aikka's a friend, don't do that to my body!' She mentally sighed 'Sweetheart I'm going to do whatever I want, and besides, he's good-looking, why shouldn't I get to try to have fun with him, this body's in my control now, and I want to have some fun.' She could hear the girl fume and felt the girl's face give of a twinge of a blush as she slowly let the Nourasian feel a nipple... And she instantly made a new discovery about this girl. 'You're a virgin aren't you?' 

The girl's voice was quiet. 'Of course, you are.' The girl's spirit could still give off flashes of emotions through the body, not much but still some. They mostly consisted of tears and blushes, which wasn't going to be that much of a problem, she could explain away the blushes after all. She then saw the Nourasian look at her confused. "Eva are you ok?" She then nodded, as the Nourasian then took away his arm and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, this must be embarrassing." She wanted to say no, but she could feel the girl blush so she sighed and gave off a sweet smile ( something the girl naturally had) and nodded. The man then took her hand and walked off. 'You know, you don't have any fun.' The girl was silent obviously embarrassed and confused. 'What are you talking about?' 

'I mean you're still a virgin aren't you?  seriously with this body, you could have had so much fun.'

The girl was silent obviously confused before she could feel the girl's face blush upon realization. 'I'm going to have to ensure this body doesn't go to waste anymore, with you it's obviously going to lose it's potential.' The girl's spirit simply shook as she heard the girl say: 'Don't you dare.' She mentally laughed. 'Who's going to stop me?'

The girl's spirit was silent for a moment.

'Speaking of which...'  As she spotted a handsome man dressed in an elegant vest with a red blazer wearing jeans and a brown belt, smile at her. his long black hair curtaining his square shaped face perfectly. his mustache groomed to perfection, and she could see his body was seen as fit, not overly muscular just fit looking, as his black eyes looked at her kindly. 

'I think I'll try to have fun with this one.' She would have licked the girl's lips when the girl simply stopped her with a 'Don't you dare!'

'Who's going to stop me? Besides he looks like a Chinese prince! Ooh la! la!. '

'He's my father!' There was an awkward silence as she mentally sighed. Of course, the handsome looking gentleman was her father. And there was no way that man was going to make a move on his daughter, she could see it right away as the man simply smiled and walked over to her, those kind eyes becoming more clear as fatherly love. "Mr. Wei," the Nourasian said, "It's good to see you. She stopped and froze at the mention of that name. Wei. To many Americans and foreigners, Wei was just another surname for a Chinese family. But she being from China herself knew what the name implied. For long ago, around the time she was alive, the Wei family actually bought the rights to that name, the actual rights, so no other person but a Wei by blood could use that name. The Wei family was part of the Tang Clan, one of the most powerful clans in China, if this girl was a Wei then that means...

So she couldn't help herself when she blurted out "Daddy, are we going back to China? Her father was silent giving her a strained look as he said, "Eva we live in America, and as I've told you before we're not visiting China."

She pouted at that  obviously upset after all, "But-" 

"Eva, no means no!" She felt a sting at this, how else could she take advantage of the girl's identity, after all, her being a Wei meant that all doors were open to her in China. All those fancy restaurants those jewelry stores that only the richest of the rich could get, designer clothes, handsome rich suitors....She could feel the girl's spirit pretend to barf at the thought of suitors. IF She could she would have rolled these body's eyes. Really this girl could be so immature. But she sighed as she took Eva's father's arm and, surprised at his calm unsurprised demeanor she watched him take one of her suitcases with one hand and walk off to the space ship back to earth. The girl had obviously done this before, many times in fact if her father was so used to this. good thing she decided to do this after all. The man, who she later learned was Don Wei simply asked her how was Nourasia. She answered with short and quick sentences, the father looked at her strangely, the girl obviously answered in more colorful detail, before her father's eye darkened. She felt herself quiver in fear wondering if the girl's father was an abusive father, but he simply asked: "Did that boy do anything to you, did anyone hurt you?" Yi mentally sighed, so he was that type of father. The protective father. "No, that hunk didn't do anything to me, and no one hurt me, daddy." The man looked at her surprised before he said, "Honey, you never call Aikka a hunk, are you feeling ok." So that Adonis' name was Aikka. She laughed and giggled at that as she twirled her hair. Don gave a strange look at that gesture as he placed a hand to the girl's forehead. "Are you feeling ok sweetie, you're acting strangely." She had an inkling the girl wasn't exactly someone who acted the way she did. She smiled "Of course daddy!" At the mention of daddy, the man simply smiled and nodded. 

When they landed at earth, she expected a limo, but instead, the man simply directed her to a car. She felt a bit of disappointment at this but perked up when she noticed, this was an expensive car, a luxurious car. Something that must have cost at least the equivalent of $20,000 dollars during the time she was alive. Which back then was a lot of money. The man looked at her and asked again, "Honey are you alright?" She simply nodded. But a small part of her felt a twinge of disappointment since she suspected this man was not part of the Wei family she had been hoping for, only for her to be proven wrong when he saw the luxurious home in the forest the man drove her to. She instantly recognized it upon seeing it from a magazine from long ago. It was one of the Wei family houses, as she smiled upon seeing the home in real life for the first time. So the girl lived here. It may have been the smallest of the Wei homes but was a Wei home. She felt a twinge of excitement upon finding out she was now a Wei. Strangely enough, she felt the girl's spirit remain silent as if she didn't know the reason for her giddiness and excitement upon hearing the Wei name. But why wouldn't she, I mean the girl was born to the wealthiest of families. She knew by instinct this was a Wei home, the Wei's were proud and never sold their houses, no matter how much it wasn't used. Instead, they offered it as inheritance to their children, letting them use the houses however they wished. But she had to make sure. "Daddy when did you buy the house." The man froze and sighed at this, He sighed."I suppose one way or another you're going to find out about this, after all you know when I'm lying about things like this, I inheritated it on my birthday from my parents." She could feel the girl's shock as the girl's eyes widened in surprise. 

She felt giddy at this, as she soon confirmed this girl was indeed part of the Wei family she had been hoping for. So she soon asked “Daddy when are the rest of the family going to visit?”

The man stopped the car at that. As he looked at the girl, guilt in his eyes. “Did Rick tells you?” She was instantly surprise when the girl gained enough control of her body to ask “Tell me what?”

the man was surprised as he bit his lip. She could soon feel the high emotions of the girl, as the tears dropped down her eyes. ‘He trust Rick more than me.’  She sighed as she needed to do some damage control. But the girl’s emotion of jealousy was high enough for the girl to say “You trust Rick more than me.”

The man looked at her. “Eva sweetheart.” But the girl who obviously wasn’t even aware of Yi’s spirit anymore simply dodged his attempt as the man looked at the ground guiltily. “You Love Rick more than me.”

The man looked at her in shock before saying. “Of course not sweetheart, why would you think that?” 

Before the girl could say anything Yi regained control of the body surprising the girl’s spirit. She had to do some damage control and be a good actress. “Then why did I have to hear about The Wei family in the streets?”

the man looked shocked as he sighed “So that’s what happened.”

he gave the girl a sad smile as he simply held her hand saying “I know things haven’t been easy for you since you’re mother’s death. And I admit I’m not the best father in the world, “she could feel the girl regain some power upon squeezing her father’s hand. She mentally frowned at this, she would need to fix these little issues. “But Eva I love you, and you should know, all the things I do, I do for you, you know that right?” She simply nodded this girl’s head as the father said: “Just please trust me when I say, I’m the only family you need.” She could feel the girl want to hug her father and upon realizing that she could probably have her way if she hugged the man, she allowed it.

Upon realizing her thoughts, Eva asked ‘What are you doing?’ Yi, simply smiled and said, ‘just hugging your father sweetie, I mean that’s what you want to do isn’t it?’

She could feel the girl’s spirit shake. ‘Don’t you dare.’

’Don’t you dare what?’

‘Don’t you dare take advantage of my father. Or I swear I will-‘

But the girl’s threat fell on deaf ears as she asked “Daddy can I have your wallet?” 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Don Wei’s POV

His daughter was acting funny, and by funny he meant the complete opposite of herself during these past few weeks. He remembered when she came to her room, how she looked around the place. And stared at her posters, the little airplanes the mechanical creations she had created, the racing poster and looked at it all with disgust. And to his surprise, she ripped up the posters and threw them to the trash. "Eva!" He had cried out, but she simply smiled and said, "You gave them to me didn't you?" He had felt a sting at that a burning pain but he had allowed her to throw it, feeling that her anger for not telling her but telling Rick was still there, besides he could always buy her more racing posters. She loved racing after all. And hopefully, her anger would fade.

But strangely enough, though he felt no anger directed at him, his daughter continued to act funny. She would twist her nose in disgust upon seeing the heavy metal, the techno music her music player, the goggles she had. She would twist her nose in disgust and then she would throw them away, all her mechanical creations down to the trash, and her clothes Don't get him started on her clothes. She threw them away, as if they were nothing, then insisted they go shopping. In fact, her fashion sense was beginning to change as well, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was sick the first time she chose such clothing. 

Eva was beginning to buy designer clothes, which of course took from his wallet. Not that he was so innocent himself back in the day when it came to his parent's money but still... It was if his daughter was a different person, the clothes she wore were girlier. Sexier not as harsh and created to get the male attention. The last part he didn't particularly like but seeing his daughter never had much of an interest in boys and how Maya had dressed completely sexy back in the day... He had allowed it. Though he was confused by it. His daughter also began to buy the most expensive cosmetics. And he felt confused when he saw her put them on like a pro. "You hate makeup!" He told her one day. She looked at him confused and startled in the mirror as she looked up at him, in utter shock. "Daddy don't you knock?!"

She never said that before. Always being completely comfortable with him when it came to her nudity. The fact that she was completely comfortable with around half-naked with boys made it clear that Eva wasn't the type of girl that really cared what boys think. And besides, if Eva was truly embarrassed and naked she threw stuff until the assailant got out. granted it was never to him, but she never asked if a person knocked or not. He looked at her confused for a while, before Eva simply looked at him, at his confusion and he could have sworn a sort of annoyed realization flashed through her eyes. Only for her to smile and say "Daddy, come on why would I hate makeup?" 

He gave her a strange look. "You never put it on before. In fact, you once stated to me, you hate makeup when I offered to buy you some when you were fifteen!" Eva gave him a sort of shocked look before giggling and saying, "Come now daddy, don't pull my leg!" But upon seeing that he was entirely being serious he could have sworn he saw a flash of annoyance in her eyes. At is if realizing she had truly actually said that. It was then she smiled at him some sort of mischievous smile and said: "Well people can change in two years daddy." Two years maybe, but her personality had completely changed, if he was less of a rational person, he'd say she was possessed by a ghost! But that was impossible, possession as something his amah, a superstitious elderly woman had believed. He smiled fondly at the memory of his amah, she would comfort him when his parents were busy and always called him her little monk. For he was studious and well-behaved. But his daughter, it seemed like she was a completely different person! Gone was this sweet, lively, energetic rowdy girl, and in her place was this girly shallow creature who insisted on getting a maid. Well, they already had a maid, for Don being himself was used to such comforts as a maid, but Eva insisted on two maids. Which was again strange for Eva would often help the older woman with the laundry and cooking. Though admittedly his daughter was a terrible cook. He smiled at the memory of a 15-year-old Eva trying to cook for him.

_The kitchen was a mess, flour was scattered everywhere, and the maid, Mrs.Wang was screaming profanities, only to stop when she realized Eva understood her, she then gave a sweet smile. The maid had gotten fond of Eva real quick, true Eva was rebellious, and stubborn to a fault but she was such a sweet girl with a lust for life that could be contagious. The maid had gotten so fond of her, and he heard her say behind his back that she wondered how such a sweet child could come from such a cruel man. She even had the nerve to wonder if Eva was his. Well, she was, which he had figured out years ago by a little blood test, needed when Maya needed his blood for the baby. He found out when Maya was barely even 3 weeks pregnant. The Wei's had some sort of disorder that made it impossible t give blood to anyone who was not a member of the family, that and they had the rarest blood type A-B negative, so when Maya needed his blood for a fetus, well they both found out that day she was pregnant with his child. So there was no doubt in his mind Eva was his._

_The Tang clan disorder he had inherited from his father was also inherited from him to Eva. He sighed, it was the most accurate D.N.A test in the world. Eva had taken a D.N.A test before her parents knew of her existence. So he wasn't angered by the maid's accusation just miffed that she talks about him behind his back to her fellow maids. He sighed as he looked at the mess of a kitchen, only to be repulsed by what his daughter presented him at the table. It was a messy ugly little glob, as she proudly told him it was some sort of meal, he didn't know what he wasn't paying attention as he could have sworn this thing moved._

_But the way she looked at him such hope in her eyes hoping he would like it. He hadn't the heart to tell her he was afraid to eat it. So with only a father's love, he took a bite. He could have sworn he felt the thing move and crawl in his mouth. He wanted to gag, but he kept it in his mouth as he forced himself to swallow it. "You don't like it?" His daughter asked. She looked at him worry in her eyes, as he simply lied to her and said. "No, I love it!" Only for her eyes to sparkle and she looked so adorable to him that he ate the rest of it. Sure he struggled not to gag, but if it meant making his daughter happy, all the maid did was watch in awed horror, as he ate whatever this thing was just to please his daughter. He fell sick the next day._

_And that's when Eva learned he was lying, so She decided to learn to cook. The maid simply allowed her to cut the vegetables too afraid for his life to let her cook a meal on his own. and strangely enough, he was fine with it, for whenever Eva cooked..._

He sighed, it was official his daughter wasn't the most feminine of creatures, he knew that, and he also knew the maid simply knew that. Why else would she be terrified of having Eva help around the kitchen?  But she was the sweetest of girls. But lately, he found her acting so weird. And she was so cruel to the maids, Mrs.Wang a superstitious woman would look at the girl strangely, and he could have sworn he had heard her say spirit possession. He shook his head that was ridiculous. But lately, he felt himself leer towards believing that only for his rational self to win over and tell him, his daughter was probably pulling his leg.

So here he was waiting for her, to take her out on a special race trip, that she would like. He didn't want to, but she had gotten all straight A's so he would allow her to race. This was her first racing practice, so when he would introduce her to Wei racing as Molly, he was sure she'd be so excited to learn she was going to be one of his racers. He could just see the joy in her eyes, the giddiness and he smiled. He was excited.

He paused in confusion as he heard his daughter say, "Such nice skin, never gets pimples, nor anything I had to worry about. And such a great metabolism, I don't even have to diet and exercise and this body still has the figure I would have killed for when I was alive." He couldn't help but listen but he decided it was rude as he opened the door. "Eva sweetheart are you ready?"

She jumped as he saw her again wearing such revealing clothing. A crop top that barely hid her bust, showing her skin and mini shorts showing off her legs. He sighed as he said: "Sweetie don't you think that outfit is a little too... revealing?" She smiled as she simply said, "No daddy, come on let's go!"

He looked at her strangely before he simply shook his head and decided not to question it. 

He drove them to his race team, as she simply asked: "What are we doing here?" He smiled "It's a surprise."

He got out, as his cell phone rang, he came to answer it, and Rick told him he couldn't make it. He sighed, "I was hoping you would be able to coach her."

"Well, maybe You can coach her, you did coach me after all." 

At this Don sighed, "Yes, I suppose I could but I think it would mean a lot to her if you coached her, while I was her manager, I mean Stan and Koji can't be her mechanics it would be the least, we can do for her. 

Rick sighed, "Yeah I know Don, maybe I can coach her tomorrow, something's come up and I can't do it today."

"Yeah, I suppose so, but-" That's when something caught his eye. "Hold on I'll have to call you back."

He growled as he found the sight of his daughter feeling the muscles of a young man, he looked arrogant and seemed like the type to have sex with a girl and throw her away. The type that would usually target Maya, only for her to reject them, beat them up or for him to help chase them away or make sure they respected her. He growled at the sight, and couldn't help but wonder what happened to his daughter. a few weeks ago she would have beat these type of guy senseless, or at least give him a good punch, now she was giggling at his every word, as she pressed her chest to his arm, and had her thigh touching his. He felt sickened at this.

"So, can a big, strong man like you keep me company tonight?" He froze confused, "His daughter would never act like that. But his confusion soon turned to action when the bastard said: "Sure babe, I don't mind." That's when he took action. "She's not going anywhere."

The Young man then snarled. 'Says, who?"

"I say she can't." The young man then smirked, " Oh yeah, then, what do you say to this!" And the young man then moved in to punch him, only for him to skillfully duck and then pin the youth to the wall. Obviously, this bastard was the type to use violence, and no doubt he would have been violent to his little girl. "Daddy, come on I was just flirting, their's no need to do this!"

 The youth then tried to look at him. "Daddy?!" 

Don smiled, as he said. "My name is Don Wei, I'm going to be your new boss." The youth then looked at him, now terrified, "Get out of my sight." And the youth then ran like the wind. Leaving him alone with his daughter who then stamped her feet and said, "Daddy what was that for?!"

He looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean, what was that for young lady. By that behavior, I don't think I should even let you race."

The girl then looked at him incredulously, "Daddy, I don't like to race, besides I don't think I have the talent for it." Don was then silent for a moment "Yes, of course, what was I thinking. Come on Eva let's go home." The girl looked at him confused and then went to the car. He wouldn't talk to her on the ride home, and when she went to her room. He came to Mrs. Wang when he knew that girl was out of ear sight and told her "You're right. Whoever that is, even though it's my daughter's body, that's not my daughter."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This means their speaking in Chinese.  
> oh And an amah is basically a nanny and maid combined into one in East Asia and India

Don's Pov

He sighed, knowing that once he made this phone call, his and Eva's life might change forever. It might never be the same, because it might mean his family would be a part of Eva's life, and he didn't want that. Because his family was toxic. And he didn't want his little girl to be near that toxicity, but he was desperate. So with a sigh, he made the phone call.

*"Hello?" An elderly woman answered. Don couldn't help but smile, remember the fond memories with this woman.  *"Hello, Amah? It's me."* That was when the phone call was silent for a moment, and Don thought the elderly woman hanged up considering it was so many years since he last saw her, but he was wrong when the woman cried. *"Don, My little monk! I've missed the sound of your voice, tell me why didn't you call?! It's been so many years! Come, I'll go get your mother she's"

*"I'd appreciate it if you didn't."  

"*But my little monk, why else would you call, I mean surely you want to reconcile with your family. Family is very important after all."

Don couldn't help but smile at this and then sighed, "*I'm calling because I'm facing a problem."

"*What a problem in love, I told you that Maya was bad for you, nothing but a floozy, women who dress like her never make good wives! A good wife is always modest if she's not being faithful she-"

"*Maya's been dead for twelve years now, and you should know I've been happily married to her all these times."

"* how do you know she's always been faithful?" He sighed. "*I trust that she did."

The woman was silent, then she asked: "* What is the issue then." "*It's my daughter." His amah was quiet for a moment before she asked "*How do you know it's your daughter? For all we know she-"

"*She needed my blood as a fetus in order to survive." The old woman was silent for a moment and Don thought she hanged up until he heard her screech "*How could you not tell me that you had a child! My little monk, how can you not tell your parents about their grandchild. Come I will make the good luck charm for her while your parents will soon be excited to give her new toys, your new wife must be."

"*I'm not married." Silence. "*My little monk I thought I raised you-"

"*Maya's the mother." His amah was silent and Don prepared himself for a lecture when he said: "*My daughter is seventeen years old." He was right. The old woman exploded, berating him about not telling his family about their new member. Berating him on how unlucky it was the child never went to the ghost ceremonies she placed for him, Berating him for not calling all these years. And when she was done and had calmed down she asked. "*Why call now."

He prepared himself for another lecture when he said: "*Because my daughter's been possessed by a spirit. "

The old woman was silent for a moment. "*How do you know."

"*Because she's been acting the complete opposite of herself these past few days and, well she said and did something my Eva would never do." And that was when the old woman berated him again. "*You see that's what you get for not doing the ghost ceremonies spirit possession. I tell you.." Don sighed as his Amah berated him, yet again. Once she calmed down she asked, "*Where do you live."

"*To the smallest of my inheritance." He knew his amah and the rest of his family knew the location of where his house with Maya was. The old woman was silent for a while as she took this in. "*Ok I'll go there." 

"*Thank you, and amah?"

"*Yes my little monk?"

"*Please don't tell my family where I am." The old woman was silent at this. 

He paid for the old woman to take the fastest plane to his house, and she was there in three days. Three days of giving whoever was in his daughter's body whatever she wanted, so she wouldn't be suspicious. Three days of making sure no boy was near his daughter's body. Three days of not leaving whoever was in his daughter's body alone. And when he heard the knock and opened the door his Amah was there. "*Don my little monk!" She cried. As she hugged him. "*It's so good to see you in good health, now tell me... Where is."

The old woman was silent for a while as she saw Eva. Don turned around. He faked a smile "Eva honey meet my amah." The girl nodded. Before excitement filled her eyes. "Daddy, does this mean we're going to meet the rest of the family?" Don shook his head. this girl then pouted in a way that made her lips look like a cherry blossom. Making him wonder how long this girl had practiced that with his daughter's body, making him feel a sense of rage. How dare she do this to his little girl. He figured out it was a she, by how she would comment on Eva's body. He could hear Mrs.Wang look at this girl with that look of suspicion. As Mrs. Wang then made the sign of the cross. He could see the girl then smirk at the old woman as if saying it was no use. This body was hers, now. It took all his self-control not to shout at the spirit. Only for his Amah to come towards her and placed a paper doll on her, the girl then fainted.

He looked at his amah for a moment before asking "*Did you get the spirit out?" She shook her head, before stating "*I saw two spirits. One was dominant the other was weaker yet fighting."

He was silent for a moment. "*Can you get the more powerful one out?" The old woman shook her head "*Not without kicking the weaker on out, and I suspect the weaker one is your daughter's spirit, besides it's risky we might risk removing your daughter's spirit from her body and leaving whoever possessed her body the sole inhabitant." 

Don was silent for a moment taking this in. "*Then what did you-"

"*But Eva is my little Eva going to be ok." Both Don and the Amah turned to look at a worried Mrs.Wang. he forgot her presence but wasn't shocked at her reaction. "Mrs.Wanf had gotten awfully fond of Eva after all.  His amah nodded. "*Yes, for now, I put the dominant one to sleep, when this body regains consciousness the weaker one will be in control." Don simply nodded taking this in. He trusted this woman, though he didn't believe it and thought it was ridiculous growing up, his Amah was known for her spiritual powers among the more superstitious folk. True he found it ridiculous while growing up, but right now he was thankful for it, his Amah nodded as if simply reading his mind. "*She should be awake in three, two-" 

The girl then opened her eyes, and as soon as he saw those confused yet kind ruby eyes, he instantly knew it was his daughter, as he came over to her and hugged her. "Eva, sweetheart it's you." The girl was silent for a moment and at first, he feared he was wrong before She came over to him and hugged him sobbing. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice right away." She shook her head obviously just relieved to be back in her own body before she looked him in the eyes hurt in hers making him want to look away as she asked: "Why didn't you notice?" He looked away. "I knew you were acting different but-" She finished the sentence for him smiling in understanding. "It's scientifically impossible to be possessed by a spirit." Not what he was going to say but the understanding in his daughter's eyes relieved him. "Thank you, sweetie." 

Mrs. Wang then came over to her, as Don moved aside as the middle-aged woman glomped her "Eva, my little Eva is it really you?"

Eva smiled as she nodded. but Mrs. Wang bit her lip "But how do I know?" 

Eva bit her lip not knowing what to say when Don came up with an idea.

"I was going to have you race today." Mrs. Wang looked at him horrified, and so did his amah as she screamed at him "*Racing is very dangerous, especially for a delicate young girl! No, she should stay and be a good wife and learn to be a good mother and focus on being charming and modest and-" From the corner of his eye he saw his daughter made a face at that and he would have laughed, so far this seemed like Eva. 

When it dawned on her that he was seriously going to let her race, her eyes widened and there was a glow in her eyes, a glow of anticipation and excitement in her face. The look that he had hoped to get three days ago when he took her out to his race team, ready to make her a racer. There was no doubt now that this was his Eva. 

'Were you really going to let me race."

He nodded and silenced both Mrs.Wang and his Amah with a hand. "You have the talent for it, and besides I know you wanted to be a racer since you were three years old and watched your mother during one of her races. You had a love for flying ever since.” He could see the little glee and pride in Eva's eyes at his compliment of her racing talent it was written all over her face. He smiled at that only to be badgered with rebukes from both Mrs.Wang and his Amah on how dangerous it was, on how a girl should not be a pilot. and of how racing men were bad news and on how revealing the racing outfit was, and Don sighed as he watched Eva's eyes feel insulted at that. He had learned when she was 15 his little girl new mandarin, she actually taught herself that at the boarding school to make him proud and admitedly he felt a hint of pride at that. when they were done with the lecture, Eva was going to say something real quick when she fainted.

His amah gave him a sad look, "*I will need to make a charm that will allow her spirit to have temporary control of her body, at least for a few days until we can find where she was possessed.

"*In Nourasia." His Amah again rebuked him again on how dangerous it was, on how a young girl should never be on a faraway planet, on how she should never be unsupervised and Mrs.Wang joined in. Don was thankful they didn't know about the great race of Oban and that it was a government secret if they knew about that...

Just then Rick appeared, and Who ever it was that possessed his daughter's body gained control and conciousness again as she formed a flirtatious smile on Eva's face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rick's Pov

He felt a strange sense of confusion as his little mouse came over to him and gave him a rather flirtatious smile as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Little mouse, you feeling ok?" She gave him a blank look as if annoyed at first, but then she shook her head and began to giggle, "Never better." she said giving him a flirtatious smile, "You know you're really buff, as she clung to his arm, admittedly, he was more than a bit surprised, as he raised an eyebrow. "He came over to take a look at Don, but there was a blank look there as if he didn't know what to do. He had never seen Don, have that look in his eye before and admittedly it worried him. "Hey, Don are you feeling ok?" But Don Wei wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Eva a dark unreadable look in his eye, and Rick felt a sudden surge of protectiveness for his little mouse, clearly what Don wanted to do was cause her harm, but Rick decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and therefore switched his attention to Eva. "So little mouse it looks like I'll start my coaching."

She gave him a confused look "Coaching me on what?" It was then she smiled and giggled as if she anticipated something, "Are you training me for.." It was then Rick decided to say "Come we better train for racing." 

It was then she gave him a blank look and giggled, "But I don't know anything about racing." It was then Rick understood Don's blank look, as he himself felt a strange feeling. Don must have noticed he noticed something, as he said "Rick, do you mind if we talk in the kitchen for a bit? I need to discuss something with you." Rick nodded as the girl then said, "But wait" Don gave her a tight smile as he said, "We'll just be gone for a little while sweetheart if you don't mind" The girl then nodded but with a pout that looked like a lotus blossom. There was another blank look from Don. 

But he said nothing as he led Rick to the kitchen, as soon as the door was closed, he began to speak "That's not the little mouse." 

"Shhh, she might hear you."  As Don, then took a remote and pressed a button revealing a tv on the roof, as he intently watched something. Whoever it was, was sulking in a sofa, pouting, a lotus blossom like pout. Don sighed. "She doesn't suspect a thing."

Rick was silent for a moment before he asked, "How long were those there."

"Not sure really, they've been there even before I inherited this house."

Rick was silent for a moment. "Have you ever used that before? 

Don shrugged, "Once, but to be fair Me and Maya were watching a potential nanny, and to see how well she worked with kids." He said it so casually, Rick had to wonder what kind of upbringing he must have had to even think that was even a semblance of normal. Don caught his staring and simply sighed, "I'd tell you to speak to amah, about these, she knows English."

"Amah?" Don was silent for a while and sighed as if expecting a sort of mock,  "My nanny."

At this Rick couldn't help but laugh. And guffaw, the thought that this strict man, this self-reliant man had a nanny, was pretty funny. It was then that a little old woman came, looked at him, and then took one look at him, then hit him with a stick. "Ow!" It was then she said, "A gentleman shouldn't have his hair out like that, it's so untidy!"

Rick took one look at the woman, and then at Don and simply said: "Is this your nanny?"  

Don nodded, "Rick, meet my amah, Amah meet Rick." It was then the old woman spoke mandarin.

"*Don, my little monk, I never thought you'd befriend such a hooligan, such bad company." It was then the old woman gave him the stink eye, that he knew she probably just insulted him. 

Don also spoke mandarin. "*Amah, he's a family friend, besides Eva likes him."

"*Of course, she likes him1 Young girls fall for the sexy bad boy type! Everyone falls for the sexy bad type just like you were when you fell for that whore!" From the corner of his eye, he saw Don's eye twitch. "*Amah, Maya has nothing to do with this, and she's not a whore, she's my wife, the love of my life she's..."

He then saw the old woman or the amah place a hand on Don's cheek. " *BaoBao, my little monk, you were seduced by someone, unworthy that's all, and you think this is love."

He saw Don sigh "*This is why I didn't want to come home, No one accepted Maya."

"*Because she stole you from us."

Don sighed looking absolutely tired.

"*Besides I don't trust him, he could be the type that seduces young girls." 

Rick had a feeling the old woman was insulting him. Don again sighed. "*Now Amah, Rick can be reckless, stubborn, careless, bull-headed and a bit girl-crazy." Rick knew Don was defending him but he also couldn't help but feel that Don was also insulting him as well. "*But he's a good man, and he cares for Eva." The old woman then turned and gave a suspicious glance at him.

It was then Stan and Koji came along and then said: "That isn't Eva." 

Don gave a wry a smile as he sarcastically said: "Glad you noticed." 

"*Who are these people?" Don was hesitant as he again spoke "*Eva's friends." The amah then sighed "*Really a young lady shouldn't be acquainting herself with such men."

"Amah..." It was then Stan said. "I mean, Eva is kind of like us, and to see act so flirtatious and sexy is.. weird.

It was then the Amah, slapped Stan with a wooden spoon, where she got it, Rick did not know as she said "Don't you dare speak about a lady like that! Really! A lady should not associate  herself with you lot." He could see Stan and Koji's offense look as Don simply said "*Amah their Eva's friends and besides I trust them."

He could hear the old woman sigh as she then said: "*Don, my little monk, you shouldn't be associating yourself with such rubble, you're the eldest son of the Wei family, the soon to be the future head of the Tang Clan."

Don sighed. "*Amah I think we can pretty much figure out, that I'm no longer in the running to be the future head of the Tang Clan." The old woman then placed a hand on Don's cheek, as she said in Mandarin: "*My little monk, we found out the circumstances of you running away with that whore." Don stiffened at this "*Amah she's not-"

"*And besides your grandmother and mother are so proud of your accomplishments everything you achieved without us." Don gave a shocked face as he stated: "* They're proud of me?" Rick couldn't understand what they were saying but the touching look on Don's face told him this was a heartwarming scene making him want to take out a tissue to blow his nose as he wanted to cry at this heartwarming scene. If only he could understand what they were saying.  

Don sighed "* And I guess Fushin is ashamed of me then?"

He could see the old woman pursed her lips. "*So he's ashamed of me then."

"*No BaoBao, he was proud of you a month ago, but...He's dead."

He could see the shocked look of Don's face as he could see his former manager struggling to process something. 

"*Fuqin dead?"

"*He died a month ago."

He could see the tears drip down the older man's cheeks. "Don what happened." 

"My father died a month ago."

There was silence. Only for Stan to say "you had parents? I thought you were a robot."

Don gave Stan a strange look.' You could hear a pin drop as again there was an awkward silence. 

Only for them to hear whoever was in Eva's body knock and say. "Daddy, what's taking so long? I want to go shopping." This really wasn't Eva.

He could see Don's strained look as he said "Just a moment sweetie. I need to talk to Amah and.." Don looked at them. "The others." Rick kind of felt insulted when Don referred to him as the others.

He could hear the fake Eva leave. 

His Amah then sighed, "I can make a bracelet that will allow the original owner of the body control while she's at a certain place." Don nodded, but then stopped. 

"What's the catch?"

Don spoke in English. The Amah sighed, knowing Don wanted everyone to know, what the condition was, she had a feeling he already knew.

"It's at the Wei family mansion in China, I sprinkled the holy water there, the one that can only be obtained once every hundred years."

Rick was surprised, as they began to put the pieces together, Don and Eva would have to move.

Don's Pov

He sighed. "*Is that why you came to help?"

"*It was one of the reasons, the other, was because she's your daughter, little monk."

Don nodded.

"*BaoBao, you need to reconcile with your family."

He didn't want to, he had a feeling they'd never accept Eva, and that they still gated and resented Maya. "*What kind of father would I be if I introduced Eva to people who resented her."

"*You don't know that." Yeah right. "*Besides, which is the better option, introducing her to your family, or letting your daughter be possessed by a spirit." She had a point.

Don looked at the surveillance and then sighed. She was right, his parents were the better option than letting his daughter suffer at the hands of that spirit, letting the spirit violate his daughter.

His shoulders sank as he made a call.

Random Woman's Pov

"Lady Li-Feng, their's a phone call for you."

She sighed, "tell, the caller to wait, I'm a bit busy."

"I really think you should take it, my lady, you might regret not doing so."

She frowned, at the maid's impertinence, but seeing as the woman didn't usually disobey her, she sighed, as she took in the phone. Secretly wondering who had the nerve or who was so important to call her and demand an audience right away.  "Hello, Muqin? It's me."

She froze at that voice as tears of joy filled her eyes, It was Don, her son.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment and tell me what you think of my writing style is it too much, please comment and tell me what you find wrong  
> Also, it should be noted in this Fic Don is as toned and muscular as spirit or Rick mustached friend from ep 10, the biker with the tan skin and mustache so he actually has a nice body in this fic. Don has a nice body because to me, Don was actually quite fit before Maya's death it's just that he stopped taking care of himself after her death, but after his reuniting with Eva, Don began to get fitter and taking care of himself so now, though his not over-muscular like Rick and Jordan he is fit looking and toned, and in this Fic Don is deemed as handsome so yeah, his body is nice and toned and he's considered handsome so women would end up blushing when they see him shirtless. Also please comment, I need to know people are still reading this fanfic, also feel free to add suggestions and input. Also, I realized in this chapter I may have emphasized on Don's attractiveness in here, and I'm sorry for those who feel uncomfortable about that or if they find that annoying but I don't want to change the chapter, please feel free to comment about what you didn't like about this chapter as well.

Li-Feng's Pov

An elderly woman in a sophisticated grey dress was busy ordering the servants to make everything ready for her beloved son's arrival. She had maids rearrange his photo's to the way he liked it when he left she couldn't throw away nor destroy her son's photos no matter how hurt she was so she had rearranged it to her taste, not his as a way to make clear to him once what he did would never be forgotten, once he would come crawling back after that whore would eventually leave him without his fortune. The thing is, that whore died before they could be proven right about her. And Li-Feng had been crushed, not because that Maya, the woman her beloved son Don had run off with and the reason she had cut ties with him, was dead, no that whore deserved her painful demise. being an obsessed bitch that purposely got pregnant with the child of her son, in no doubt in her mind raping her son by getting him drunk and then holding him accountable for his child. It was a horrifically brilliant plan that worked What pained her was the fact her beloved son Don didn't come back, actually had a life without her. She felt tears drip down her cheeks as she picked up a family photo, one that had Her, her Husband Feng and their children: Don, Lihua, and Shaun. Her children were gone, stolen from her, and it all started with that whore. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw sunflowers, and she was instantly reminded of that pinked hair whore, in raging anger she yelled, I want those out of my sight! The Maid, quailed as Li-Feng continued to shake in anger. "I said I want those out." The maid got so scared she dropped the vase as the priceless porcelain smashed into, the floor shards scattering, gravel everywhere, Li-Feng with cold unmerciful eyes stomped the flowers in a fit of rage, imagining they were the whore that stole her son. Upon seeing every one of the servants staring at her, she calmed, as told the maid, "Clean this up." the poor girl nodded. "Oh, and you're fired." The girl didn't even complain, just meekly nodded."

Don's Pov

He felt himself quail as the person inside his daughter's body, got comfortable in one of his houses. It was near the center of Beijing, people were scattered about, busy with their lives, the street crowded and lively as children ran from their parents, buyers were haggling with shop vendors and colorful paper, the fake Dragon was beginning to dance around. It was Chinese New Year after all. Eva would have pressed her face at the window, in wonder and admiration he thought bitterly. She would have laughed, excited as she pointed towards vendors, asking if she could have some of the food, excitedly asking if she could go outside and celebrate. He would have even humored her and went along if Amah wasn't there to remind him of the etiquette he was thought, so he'd ask his Amah to accompany her, the old woman would have relented, upon seeing the girl's excited eyes. But instead, this person who invaded his little girl's body was there looking at the mirror, posing seductively as she would admire and comment on his little girl's body in a sexual manner. "Such nice curves, such smooth legs, such a flat tummy." She'd, he figured out by now whoever it was, was a she, would say. "I would have killed to have a body like this, and these bitch doesn't even have to diet or work hard, she's sexy without even trying." She'd say out loud as if he couldn't hear, he'd silently wonder if the invader didn't care if he heard because she didn't think he'd give much thought because he didn't believe in spiritual possession, or because she knew he couldn't do anything about it. But she did still call him daddy and try to act innocent, so he assumed it was because she believed he was too skeptical to give it much thought.  He sighed as he heard the phone ring. "*Hello?" He heard his amah say, only for her to say: "Oh it's you in English." He sighed knowing full well, that unless he actually asked for the phone, his Amah would hang up on either Rick, Stan or koji. His Amah didn't approve of either him or Eva associating themselves with such brutes, She'd say, especially Eva. She lectured his several times on how inappropriate it was for a lady to associate herself with such men, that Eva should know propriety and never be alone with a man without adult supervision. On how young girls could end up losing their virginity if left alone with such a man too long. And how Chastity was one of the most important things a woman must have. 

He sighed. His Amah made a face when she handed him the phone. "Hey Don, how is she?" He sighed, "Still in the mirror Rick, I thought by now she'd be excited in the sights." 'She's still possessed.'

"Well, make sure to keep an eye on the little mouse." 'Make sure that whoever is in Eva's body doesn't do anything with our little mouse.'

"I intend to." It was then he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He faked a smile, despite knowing his daughter's body was possessed by some spirit, shallow, forcing his daughter to endure  this fear of violation, that spirit already made clear she intended to have sex with his daughter's body, already made clear she loved to show that body off, now he knew one day Eva would want to dress sexy like her mother, she was beginning to feel more comfortable with her body, and he... supported it as much as he could, though he didn't really like the thought of males ogling his little girl. He hated the thought of men ogling his wife but knew Maya could take care of herself, that and a death glare usually kept them respectful. Plus teaching Maya Judo certainly helped, he thought Eva Judo during that time as well. Fortunately something the bitch ghost didn't know. But it was obvious, the ghost was boy-crazy, so it's not like the Judo would work. He cringed as he remembered during the times the ghost saw him shirtless, her eyes would explore his torso, his arms every bare part with a hunger, which was unnerving and sickening to see his daughter's eyes do, but he could see the body tremble knowing his daughter felt sickened by this as well. 

He sighed as he told her "Sweetheart"(IIt felt wrong to say right now, thanks to this ghost's hungry stares at him during the morning) "We're going to my family home, aren't you excited?" IT was then the ghost's eyes brightened  as she came over to hug him and said: "Thank you, daddy!" He forced his firm hand to give the ghost a pat on the back and forced a smile. Let's go, sweetie" 

It was then a maid, who his parents sent came over bringing refreshing foods only to slip and spill the food on to the ghost, She looked at herself for a moment before she screeched "Look at what you did you clumsy cow!" The maid was shivering, scared. Don cringed and had to control his fury, Eva would never have done that, she would have come over to the woman and asked her if she was alright. 

This bitch didn't even care who got hurt, to the ghost Servants were meant to serve her every whim and take her every order, fanning her when she got too hot, putting on her shoes for her, and even combing her hair. She even had the servants move all the exercise equipment to her room, only for them to say that Don preferred them in the gym, that shut her up. He sighed knowing the ghost wanted to keep Eva's figure, at least that ghost, even for shallow reasons concerned about taking care of his daughter's body. That was a relief though he wondered by now if the ghost had figured out by now that Eva had inherited his genes of never getting fat. It was a desired Gene the Wei's owned of abnormally fast metabolisms, that admitedly was perfect for the body. Meaning unless they had let themselves deteriorate to the point Don Wei did during those ten years they'd have the perfect body or the desired body type. The Wei metabolism basically meant that they could eat whatever they want, eat how much they want and basically not exercise and just gorge on junk food all heir life and still never get fat. That type of metabolism was envied because of that and the fact that A Wei would have a toned body if they also exercised as well, and took care of themselves. As soon as Maya died Don Wei had stopped taking care of himself, hence why he was thinner, but his reunion with Eva had returned his body to pre-Maya death, that of a nice and toned body, and he had no doubt his body before Maya's death and right now was considered a desirable type of body considering the lascivious stare at his arms and chest when they would go to the beach kind of proved that as well as the maids blushing when they would see him shirtless after a bath.. He only had male servants with him when he was bathing after a few days in his summer home due to that. 

He sighed, as he faked a smile, and, with ad much of calmness he could muster he said: Eva sweetie, why don't you rest for a bit, it'll be a while before we go to the Main house, at this the ghost pouted in a way that made her lips look like a lotus blossom. He mentally groaned at this but didn't show it. He came over to the maid as she began to blush and say "Master Don, you don't have to help a maid like me." 

He smiled. "I want to." Thank you.

He sighed as he heard the maids gossip thinking they were away from earshot. "Master Don is so kind, unlike his daughter, she's such a bitch."

"I know so demanding too!"

"Last time she asked me to bring her some hot water, then screamed at me because the water wasn't the right temperature."

"And she's such a slob, I mean I can't help but wonder if she's Master Don's daughter."

"She is, you know I checked, just for the chance to throw it in the Bitch's face, I stole bits of hair from master Don, and the lady bitch."

"And?"

"She's his daughter, maybe she got being a slob from her mother. She does dress shamelessly like her."

"You don't say."

At this Don could no longer keep quiet, as he said: "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my wife." The maids then shut up.

It was then his Amah got a call, and she said. "Yes, Madame, I'll be sure to tell him." 

She looked him in the eye, "My little monk, it's time to return home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interpret this Dynamic for Eva and Aikka that Aikka is burdened with responsibility and therefore has little freedom and feels trapped in his life, as well as he rarely shows his true worries and emotions towards people, Eva is his breath of Fresh air the freedom he needs, and Eva in turn truly cares about Aikka and wants him to be able to breathe and not be burdened all the time. I'm going to try to incorporate that in all my Mokka Fanfics for now on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * It’s in Chinese

 

Don’s POV: 

Don sighed, as he looked around. He hadn’t stepped at the Wei manor in almost 18 years. He looked around, it seems nothing has changed, or more likely, he thought, they rearranged the house just for him. He sighed as. Utter sweet memories filled his mind, of him playing the piano to his mother’s delighted ears. He and his siblings would talk about nonchalant things, as they would then go to bed, knowing in content they had made their parents proud, due to the good grades they got. Don frowned as he remembered how he had lived back then, always tirelessly trying to meet his parents’ expectations. 

But the warm smile his parents gave and the proud look in their eyes kept him hooked, back then he felt like he was loved when he met or exceeded their expectations when he did everything in his power to please his parents.

He sighed, as he looked around the house, it was then a woman came to him, and with a speed unlikely for a woman her age, she came over and gave him a hug. 

To say Don was shocked, was an understatement, his mother was not a woman who easily gave affection. But then again they hadn’t had contact with each other for nearly 18 years, no wonder she was giving him this to him rare, almost miraculous gesture of affection she then stopped hugging him, a warm smile on her face as she then said “*My son, my darling Don, How I’ve missed you.” She then smiled as she touched her long hair, “*you grew your hair. And it’s so nice to see that you’ve gotten healthy again.”

He looked at her shocked. His mother gave a warm smile, “*You looked older than me, And I’m already 69 years old!” Don nodded, in obvious shock that his mother had been keeping track on him. “*You look so young again like you’re in your 30s.” Don listened to his mother’s compliments, as he finally asked: “*You kept an eye on me?”

The woman gave a warm smile. “*of course, you’re my son, my darling boy, after all.” Hearing this Don almost felt like crying, only for someone to interrupt his thoughts. 

“*oh my god, grandmother, it’s so nice to meet you!” 

He turned around, and there was the ghost, she dressed his daughter in a slutty garment, a white see-through shirt, and mini shorts, he could feel his mother's disgust, upon seeing the girl, he couldn't blame her his disgust was growing the more he saw this girl, this ghost taking over his daughter's body. The ghost then took his mother's hand and said, "*It's such an honor! I" It was then his amah placed a paper doll on the girl's head, and Eva or the ghost then fainted, as to everyone's eyes a ghost of a young girl popped out, she had blonde hair and blue eyes but appeared Asian, probably half European Don thought. It didn't matter the ghost was out of his daughter's body, that was what mattered after all. The ghost stumbled and in lightning speed, his amah placed a bracelet on Eva's arm, and when the ghost tried to get back in, it was repelled by something, as the ghost then writhed and screamed, as she tried, again and again, to get back to his daughter's body only to fail miserably, he soon saw the ghost realize this, as she looked at him with hatred in her eyes, Don, didn't particularly care, as he rushed over to his little girl to see if she was ok. 

He shook her gently, as he asked: "Eva honey are you ok?" The girl then woke up. She looked at her arms, then her legs and she looked at him, her beautiful ruby eyes filled with tears, but as he looked into those beautiful ruby orbs filled with tears, he could tell in an instant that this was his little girl. "Daddy." She cried as he then came over and hugged her, holding her tightly, as she then cried as he said "It's ok sweetie, it's ok, you're safe. you're alright." His little girl needed him, he could tell and this time he'd be there for her. He held her tightly as she again cried, and cried and cried, he could feel the tears drip down her cheeks. sensing her fear he murmured sweet reassuring words until she finally stopped crying. He then let her go, as his daughter gave a beautiful smile, he himself smiled as he said: "It's good to have you back sweetheart."

"She nodded and said: It's good to be back.

Mimi (a maid of the Wei family's) Pov

She, like all the other's of the Wei household, were in shock upon what happened they had just seen a real spiritual exorcism, it was incredible, to say the least. But it left her, and she was pretty sure most of the servants rather baffled and curious as to what this girl was really like. Sure Master Don didn't display this level of affection towards the girl while on their stay at his Beijing apartment, but he didn't show any disgust. Nor had they felt disgust, not until now anyway. What if the girl was the one they had served? And she was possessed only a moment ago, she didn't know what to think, all she knew was the girl she served was a total snob. It was then she remembered, that she needed to give master Don his cup of tea, though it wasn't the moment right now, she knew as a maid of the family to not let shock take over her to serve with precision and care, so she walked over to get the water, only to trip and spill it on Ms.Eva Wei, when she got it. She shook, prepared to be scolded and insulted, only for the girl to come over to her and with a worried expression ask "*Are you ok?" There was a genuine concern on the girl's face, which confused Mimi, she was used to getting scolded by this girl by the littlest mistake. "*Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to-" She flinched trying to stand up, it was then she noticed she sprained her ankle. The girl, she had been so used to scolding her, and having to serve hand and foot, then placed her arm on her shoulder and helped her stand up. "*Can you walk?" She shook her head. "*Let me help you to a chair then." Mimi was shocked as she let the girl aid her to the nearest chair available to her, rejecting the closest chair. 

The girl Eva Wei looked confused but acquiesced to her wishes. When she finally sat down, the girl Eva asked her why she didn’t choose the nearest chair. “*We servants aren’t allowed there, my lady.”

The girl looked at her. “*That’s messed up.” Mimi looked at the girl in shock. “Excuse me?”

”*It’s wrong, it’s like you’re not even human.” 

“*Yes but-“

”*It’s not like we’re better than you, class should ‘t Define a person.” Mimi looked at the girl in wonder, Eva Wei looked at her strangely.

”*What?”

Mimi shook her head, “*It’s nothing, it’s just that you’re totally different from the bitch I’m used to serving.” It was then Mimi covered her mouth, as to her horror from the corner of her eye she saw Don Wei.

But Master Don didn’t seem insulted or angry at this insult to his daughter, unlike the times he heard the insults towards his wife. Mimi couldn’t help but wonder if master Don cared more for his wife than he did his daughter. As if reading her thoughts Don simultaneously said: “*Eva was possessed during the whole time we were at my Beijing home.”

Mimi nodded, Then as if struck by something she wanted to ask how long the girl was possessed. As if reading her mind Master Don simply said: “*Not sure but it was while we were in America.” Mimi nodded.

 Looking at this kind-hearted girl and decided she could believe her. She sighed feeling guilty about how she used to gossip about how much a bitch this girl was, then again it's not like she said anything to feel guilty about she was saying how much a bitch the ghost was it's not like she knew the girl enough to feel guilty.

For all, she knew the girl could be a bitch.

Eva's Pov

She was happy to get her body back, finally, she could have cried tears of joy, it was then she saw the old woman's, her grandmother's cold eyes. "*You're the spitting image of that whore.

She clenched her fist knowing who she was talking about as she said: "*My mother was not a whore!" She was about to say more when her father stopped her.

"*Mimi take Eva upstairs."

All the way upstairs, she could feel Yi's ghost follow her. When she was finally alone, Yi appeared, she could see her through the mirror.

"It's over I've won."

Yi smirked, "Not really."

"I have my body back."

"Only when you stay within this house."

Eva froze at that, as Yi continued. "Once I get your body back, I'll make sure to never lose control again, sure I can't kick out your spirit, but I can ensure you don't gain control of your body again." 

"That won't happen."

"Yes, it will, and you know it, once you step one foot outside of this house, you and your whole body are mine."


End file.
